


Liar Liar

by ChristianVega



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Kissing, Bottom John Watson, Drunken Confessions, Friends With Benefits, John Watson is Perfect, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Top Sherlock, Virgin Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristianVega/pseuds/ChristianVega
Summary: "I lied when I said sex doesn't alarm me," Sherlock confessed.Or the one where Sherlock has a few drinks then asks John to help him out.





	Liar Liar

“I lied,” Sherlock confessed. He and John had been drinking alcohol all night, celebrating the case they had solved. He wasn’t drunk exactly but tipsy for sure.

John raised an eyebrow at him. “About what?”

“When I said sex doesn’t alarm me.”

John stared at Sherlock for what seemed like an eternity, confused, trying to process this statement which seemingly had come from nowhere. They hadn’t even been discussing sex. At least John hadn’t thought so. Sherlock had mentioned something about that nurse that had smiled at John the other day and now this abrupt statement. 

‘I’m not having sex with that girl,’ John thought to himself. ‘I don’t even like her. I’m not having sex with anyone at all lately.’ But this didn’t seem to be about John at all. It seemed like Sherlock was trying to confess to him something important about himself so John tried to focus like a good friend should. If Sherlock was having some type of problem then he wanted to help him.

“Sex alarms you then?” John was too tipsy to come up with an intelligent sounding response.

Sherlock simply nodded. “Yes.”

John didn’t know what to say. ‘You’re a doctor,’ he reminded himself. ‘What would you say to a patient in this situation?’ But Sherlock wasn’t a patient. Sherlock was his best friend. “When you’ve had sex in the past-” 

Sherlock cut him off there. “I’ve never.”

“You’ve never what?” John was beginning to think that drinking so much alcohol had been a bad idea because nothing seemed to make sense. He felt like an idiot.

“Had sex.”

Sherlock was gazing into his eyes now, very serious, and John’s heart nearly stopped. Shit… he was really serious, wasn’t he? How was this even possible? He never… not even once? “Why not?”

Sherlock frowned, disappointed in him. “I just told you John, sex alarms me.”

“Right…” John nodded slowly, still feeling awfully stupid. “So you want to have sex with someone but you’re nervous?” He hoped that he was starting to understand what Sherlock was trying to tell him.

“Yes,” Sherlock confirmed. “Would you help me? We could think of it like an experiment.”

“What?” John was lost again. “Help you how? I don’t understand.”

“Have sex with me.”

Now John was pretty sure his heart did stop. This had to be a joke. Right? Sherlock didn’t look like he was joking. Not at all. “Why?”

Sherlock sighed. “Do try to keep up, John,” he complained. “I’ll put in simple terms that your tiny brain can understand.” He spoke slower but his words were slightly slurred. “Sex alarms me. But with you, it wouldn’t alarm me.”

That seemed very significant somehow. Sherlock trusted him. Sherlock felt safe with him. “You want to have sex with me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

He wanted to laugh, but that seemed rude. “Sherlock, friends don’t usually…”

Sherlock waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Forget it,” he sighed. “Forget I said anything.”

John hadn’t meant to offend him. He couldn’t deny that he’d thought about having sex with Sherlock. But he never thought Sherlock would actually be interested in doing that with him. He still didn’t really know what all of this meant and if he’d regret it in the morning, but it seemed to make sense currently in his alcohol fogged brain. They were best friends. Sherlock trusted him. He could help him. Why shouldn’t he do it? He couldn’t find a single reason to say no.

Sherlock reached for the bottle of liquor again but John caught his wrist. He tugged Sherlock forward and kissed him. At first the detective was so caught off guard that he seemed to freeze in John’s grasp, but after a moment he began to kiss John back. Sherlock didn’t have much experience kissing but he knew how it was supposed to work. He’d done research on it like everything else. Still, research and doing the actual thing were different. He knew enough to think that he wasn’t the best kisser. His teeth bumped John’s and his lips felt clumsy, unsure which way to tilt his head or where to put his hands. John didn’t seem to mind which helped Sherlock to feel less alarmed.

Sherlock had no idea what he was doing when it came to sex. He knew what he’d read about it but he wasn’t quite sure how to put any of that into action. Whenever he hesitated nervously, John easily took control and made the next move. It took the pressure off of Sherlock and he felt much less alarmed.

John kissed his neck and tugged at his curls and Sherlock moaned, unable to help himself. He tried to do the same for John, kissing at his neck, curiously experimenting with sucking and licking and nipping with his teeth. He nipped harder and John gasped. It was exhilarating to produce such a sound of pleasure from John. He focused on all of the ways John responded to his touches, figuring out what John liked and doing those things again when they caused a positive reaction. He let his hands wander down John’s body, groping at John’s ass and pressing their bodies together eagerly.

“Do you want to be on top?” John asked.

Sherlock paused. “Yes, maybe that would be good.”

John smiled. “Okay.”

They were kissing again. Sherlock tried to nip at John’s bottom lip playfully like he’d seen in a video once. He had no idea if he was doing it right but John didn’t complain. He tugged at John’s clothes. “I want your clothes off,” Sherlock said.

John chuckled in a way that Sherlock had never heard before and it was incredibly sexy. It was confident and mischievous and playful. “I can help with that,” John replied, and he undressed himself as well as helping Sherlock out of his clothes too.

Sherlock had never seen John naked. He would have usually looked away to respect his privacy. But now he had the chance to stare and he took advantage of that. 

“Bed,” John said, tugging on Sherlock’s wrist.

Sherlock had to move papers and books and notes about experiments off of his bed. He knocked it all onto the floor without a care. John lay down on his bed and motioned for him to join him.

He got on his hands and knees over John, kissing him all over, tracing his muscles and the various battle scars with his fingertips. He pinched one of John’s nipples lightly and John groaned.

Sherlock never really thought that he would be this close to John’s penis. That he could actually touch John so intimately. He hesitated, nervous. He’d never touched anyone this way. He’d touched himself but it was always quick, like a chore, just to relieve the tension. John’s body was perfect, every single inch of him. Sherlock loved John’s muscular thighs, the scars that all told stories, the trail of golden hair on his lower belly, his thick cock which was hard and dripping precum. Sherlock impulsively wrapped a hand around the base of John’s cock and licked at the tip to taste his precum. John moaned louder. “Sherlock…”

Sherlock moved his attention back to John’s nipples, sucking gently on one and flicking his tongue over it. 

“Shit…” John cursed. “That feels good.”

So Sherlock did it again, using his teeth very lightly to nip at him, wondering how John would react to each new sensation, if he would like being bitten or if it was too rough for him. John didn’t tell him to stop so he kept going, doing the same to the opposite nipple.

“I’ve always wanted to try… can you turn over?” The alcohol in his bloodstream made him bolder than he usually would. And since everything seemed to be going well so far, he was getting less nervous and more curious to try all that he could with John. There was one thing in particular that he’d seen online and hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it.

John didn’t question him, just turned over onto his belly. Sherlock groped John’s ass with both hands. He was so perfect. Did he know how perfect he was?

“You have such a nice ass,” Sherlock told him.

John chuckled, amused. “Thank you.”

Sherlock was hesitant at first, curiously dipping his tongue in to lick at John’s hole. John made an encouraging pleased sound so Sherlock tried it again. He licked John’s ass thoroughly, trying different patterns and techniques, eagerly trying to press his tongue into John’s hole. When he’d seen the two men in that video doing this, it had seemed very sexy to Sherlock though he’d never previously considered it too much. He didn’t know how this could be so enjoyable but it was. He loved how responsive John was to it. He kept moaning loudly, encouraging Sherlock. “Don’t stop.”

When Sherlock thought that John’s hole was sufficiently slick enough with spit, he tried to tease him with a fingertip gently. 

“Oh!” John cried out. “Fuck.”

He loved hearing John swear. 

“You’re gonna’ make me cum,” John slurred. “Sorry.” He turned over on his back, cock dripping precum steadily like a leaky faucet. It was fascinating. Sherlock wasn’t sure why John would apologize for such a thing. “It’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

He wanted to go further but he was too afraid he’d hurt John somehow. “Do you ever… finger yourself?” he asked.

“Yeah, sometimes.”

That was really hot to think about. Did John ever think about him when he touched himself like that? “Can I watch you?”

John smirked. “Yeah, sure. Do you have any lube?”

Sherlock nodded, rolling off of the bed and reaching into his desk drawer. He found the small bottle in the back under a bunch of crumpled up papers. He handed it to John then moved to sit between John’s legs, watching curiously as he slid a finger inside himself. He quickly added another, moving the two fingers slowly in and out of his hole.

Sherlock moved to lay down beside John on his back. “Would you… ”

“Ride you?” John asked, removing his fingers.

He nodded. “Yes, would you do that?” Sherlock was still slightly nervous and unsure. Letting John take control seemed the best option. 

“Of course,” John agreed. Sherlock watched as John straddled him, admired the way his body moved on top of him. He used the lube, stroking Sherlock’s cock and he moaned at how nice his touch felt. John lowered himself slowly, inch by inch, on Sherlock’s cock. He felt so tight and warm.

“Oh!” Sherlock gasped. “John… that feels…”

“Yeah,” he said. “Just give me a second.”

He bit his lip, gazing at John with wide eyes. “Okay.”

John breathed slowly, staying very still with Sherlock buried deep inside of him. And then he started moving, slow and steady. 

Sherlock wasn’t sure what to do. He tried to move with John, to thrust deeper inside him, but it was harder to time his movements with John than he thought it would be. He moved his hips occasionally but mostly let John control everything. He placed his hands on John’s waist. He reached up and teased one of his nipples then let his hands settle on his waist again.

“John,” he tried to warn him, quickly becoming overwhelmed by all of the pleasure. It felt so very good. It was building and building and he was going to explode. “John!”

“Yes, cum for me Sherlock.”

Sherlock was going to remember hearing John say those words for a long time. It pushed him right over the edge. He cried out loudly, clinging to John as he came inside of him.

John was leaning down, kissing his neck, burying his face against him as his movements slowed and he moaned with his own orgasm. Sherlock wrapped his arms around him and held him close as they both caught their breath.

“Was that… was it okay?” Sherlock asked when John finally pulled off of him. “I mean, did it feel good?”

John laughed, laying next to him, rubbing his thighs which were trembling slightly. “Yeah, it was perfect.”

“You’re shaking,” Sherlock pointed out. “Maybe we should have tried a different position.” He hoped that John wasn’t putting too much of a strain on himself or his war injuries.

“No, I’m fine,” John was quick to reassure him. “It’s a good thing. Trust me.”

Sherlock smiled, glad to know that he’d been able to pleasure him. He reached down to touch a spot where John’s cum had landed and brought his fingers to his mouth out of curiosity. 

John raised an eyebrow, watching him.

“Not bad,” Sherlock said.

John laughed again and kissed his lips.

“John?” he asked.

“Yeah?”

“Can we perhaps… do this again sometime? For more practice?”

“Anytime,” John answered. “But first let’s get some sleep.”

Sherlock did go to sleep but first he reached for his cell phone to send a text message to Mycroft. ‘Sex does not alarm me anymore.’


End file.
